


即使玫瑰不再叫做玫瑰

by BrokenIto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, small talks
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Small talks between the witcher and the vampire.雷吉斯与杰洛特的闲聊集合。(“That would be enough for now, the way you look at me gives me toothaches.”)（"到此为止吧，我的尖牙都要被你盯酸了。"）





	即使玫瑰不再叫做玫瑰

杰洛特疑心自己打盹的间隙变短了。 

他听见露水从树枝上滴落到洞穴外的声音，然后缓慢渗入厚重的苔藓颗粒间。只剩余烬明灭的火堆保持着他身边那一块岩面的干燥，被风吹进的鲜嫩绿叶发出轻轻的噼啪声，他脚上已经被烤干的靴子很暖和。 

他还能闻见各种药草和香料混杂在一起的气味。 

猎魔人睁开眼，晃晃脑袋让额前的白发撇到一边去。 

“啊，你醒了。”雷吉斯背对着他说，手上夹着一根鱼骨做的笔：“再等一会儿我这张药草的图画就能完成了；奇妙的种类……” 

“……我睡了多久？”

"比七个钟头多一点，你睡得很平静，我猜你也没有做梦，"雷吉斯估算:"对猎魔人来说算是奢侈了。"

"……听起来不像是利于我职业发展的评估。"杰洛特爬起身，活动着胳膊为自己穿上铠甲。吸血鬼用一点酒和灰烬调配成了奇特的靛蓝色墨水，正用它仔细地为植物画着素描。

杰洛特看了看那株植物，确定这是他也没有见过的品种。

他在旁边观看了一会儿，忽然心中冒出了一个问题。

"雷吉斯，"他说:"你们吸血鬼没有影子。"

"嗯，"对方推了推夹在鼻梁上的放大眼镜，这工具让他的面孔看起来略显滑稽。

"我知道这听起来有点可笑，不过还是想问问:有人为你画过像吗？因为除此之外我想不到你们能看见自己面孔的方式。"

吸血鬼转过脸来，放下了纸笔。

"有的，"他摘下眼镜，揉揉鹰钩鼻的鼻梁:"不过那是很久以前了……我想想，大概在我还没思考过自己饮血的习惯的时候……我的长辈为我画过一张像，但那个时候的我并不喜欢那张画，它看起来太……正襟危坐了。后来我一度倾心的吸血鬼同僚也给我画过一张，但她离开后我就在某一次的酒醉经历里毁了它。"

"所以你并不知道自己现在长什么样？"

"我知道比起当年我肯定有了皱纹，头发多半也没以前多。"医师挥了挥指尖锋利的手:"不过这样的外表符合我的言行，也不引人注目，所以我没什么意见。你也不是喜欢琢磨打扮的人，那么告诉我，杰洛特，你想说什么？"  
对一般人而言，猎魔人的表情没什么大变化。

"雷吉斯，"他坐下开口:"我觉得你……可爱。"

"……哦，"草药医师语塞，不过很快恢复了镇定，甚至可以说有些许愉快:"我从来没有被人类用这种话评价过。毕竟这个形容词一般是用在婴儿或者女性身上的，对我而言从各方面听起来都很奇怪，但是……谢谢。"

"你看起来也不错。"

"这奉承就太过了，"吸血鬼说:"尽管我年轻时确实算是很有魅力的；不过现在这样称赞我的话，如果不是已经认识你，我一定会觉得你不怀好意。"

"嗯。"杰洛特侧身看着他，一手搭在膝上。

"……啊，利维亚的杰洛特。"雷吉斯抓住他，在他的微笑上印了一个短暂的亲吻。"到此为止吧，我的尖牙都要被你盯酸了。"


End file.
